Once I'm Gone
by animeangel665
Summary: Naruto's tired of giving second chances. SasuNaru Oneshot


Naruto was tired of Sasuke turning him down over and over. Just when they would get a certain point in their relationship Sasuke would call it off. Naruto would mope and cry for about a week until Sasuke called him again. Then the whole process would start all over again. According to Sakura, this had happened a grand total of 53 times. None of the villagers knew how Naruto could do that for so long.

To Naruto though, it wasn't a matter of 'how many times it's happened' , it was 'when will it stop happening'. Naruto didn't care how many times Sasuke broke his heart. As long as he came back to fix it, Naruto could live with it. But now it was starting to hurt. Naruto had heard his heart snap the last time Sasuke broke up with him. Naruto kept coming back though.

Like now. Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the street holding hands as villagers placed bets on when they would break up again. Most bets were on today or tomorrow. That would be the two week anniversary. Sasuke never went past two weeks. Naruto ignored the gambling while Sasuke glared at anyone waving money around. They were walking in silence, Sasuke leading the way. They reached a park and Sasuke pulled Naruto to a bench.

"What are we doing here Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking up at the clouds.

"I'm breaking up with you." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto turned quickly to face the brunette. He took a deep breath.

"Why?" Naruto asked softly. It was Sasuke's turn to look surprised. That's not how it usually went. Usually, Sasuke would break up with Naruto, Naruto would cry, people would gossip about how horrible Sasuke was, and they would get back together again. There were never any "Why's".

"Because I can, that's why." Sasuke stated, standing up slowly.

"What kind of answer is that? I'm tired of this Sasuke! I can walk away too." Naruto said, trying not to cry. Sasuke shrugged and turned his back to Naruto.

"Go ahead." and he walked off. Naruto watched him go, tears forming in his eyes.

"Bastard. It doesn't work if you go first." Naruto muttered, a tear falling down his cheek. He stood up and walked the opposite way of Sasuke, not really seeing where he was going. For some weird reason his vision was blurry and Naruto couldn't figure out why.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sighed as Naruto sulked in his pillow. This was the second time this month Naruto had become depressed. This was how it usually was. Sakura would get annoyed at Naruto until she looked him in the eye. She would see how sad his eyes were and her anger for Sasuke would flare. It was because of this that Sasuke was her former crush. Naruto deserved so much better than Sasuke.

"I told you not to do it." Sakura reminded him, patting his back. Naruto nodded and looked up at her.

"You're right. You did. You always tell me that. But for some reason I always go back with him, hoping it won't be the same as before. But it always is! Always!" Naruto yelled, hitting the pillow for emphasis. Sakura sighed again and got up. She took a deep breath.

"Why don't you date someone else? If you went out with someone else then Sasuke would realize that you could go away any second. And if he does nothing then you'll know that he isn't good enough for you." Sakura suggested. She always suggested this, and Naruto would always say no. That was routine.

"Maybe...but who could we ask? Most people are already in relationships." Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him, surprised. He was agreeing? Sakura grinned wickedly.

"Hinata." she suggested. Naruto thought for a moment.

"I guess." he finally agreed. Sakura squealed in delight and held Naruto tight.

"Trust me. You won't regret this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke laid on his bare bed, looking up at the ceiling. All windows were open and every piece of clothing Sasuke had was in the was. This was Sasuke's least favorite part of breaking up with Naruto. Not the tears, or the pain in his own chest when he hurt the blonde. It was the smell. Naruto's smell was on everything. It was a unique smell, as cliche as it sounded. The only thing was Sasuke hated this smell.

Naruto would put his stench over EVERYTHING and then disappear. Well, more like forced to leave, but whatever. Sasuke would gladly deal with any crazy fangirl that tried to climb through his window if it meant that Naruto's smell would go away.

Sasuke shivered as the cold night air came through the open window. Damn it, he should have broken up with the blonde the day before. The night was warmer then. He slowly crept into his closet that had emergency blankets and pillows. He positioned them subconsciously and fell asleep like he had the past two weeks. Holding the object underneath him with such possessiveness that, if the pillow had been alive, it would have felt loved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata giggled as Naruto cracked another joke. She shyly held his arm as they walked through the park. The night before Sakura had called the Hyuuga household and asked if Hinata could go on a date with Naruto. The situation had been explained and the two were on their way. Hinata was happy that she got her dream date with Naruto. She didn't care if it was only to get Sasuke jealous, it was worth it.

So far there was no sign of Sasuke and Naruto wondered if he was still at home. Not wanting to worry Hinata he put his best face on and led her on the date he'd planned. First on his list was dinner that wasn't ramen. As difficult a task it was Naruto had pulled it off. Solution, restaurant.

As the pair left to watch a movie trouble started. Sasuke was walking down the same street that Naruto and Hinata were walking on. The one where Hinata was holding Naruto's arm on. The one where Naruto looked like he was having the time of his life on. Yeah, that street.

Sasuke expected the blonde to through himself at the Uchiha's feet like he usually did when he saw Sasuke the day after they broke up. But no. Sasuke stood there like an idiot as he watched Naruto and Hinata pass by him without a second glance as Naruto told Hinata the joke about the woodpecker. The one that Sasuke had said it was his favorite.

"_I can walk away too!"_

Sasuke flinched as Naruto's words echoed in his mind.

_I can walk away too! I can walk away too! I can walk away too! I can walk aw-_

SHUT THE HELL UP!

Sasuke looked back, hoping that maybe Naruto had realized what he had done and was going to come back.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Sasuke jumped as the words caught him off guard. He turned around to see Sakura standing there, her arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke replied, putting his hands in his pockets as he started to walk away.

"That's how Naruto feels." Those words stopped Sasuke dead in his tracks. He turned around.

"What?"

"That pain you're feeling. Where your heart is going to burst because you're being ignored. That's how Naruto feels." Sakura explained.

"And how would you know that?"

"Well, for one Naruto tells me about it every time you break up with him and two...well, what can I say Sasuke-kun? You have that effect on people." Sakura said with a shrug. "If you're not careful then it's going to happen again."

"What is?"

"He's going to realize that you're not worth waiting for. Just like I did."

"This hardly has anything to do with you Sakura." Sasuke scoffed, turning back so he could walk home.

"Doesn't it though? You broke up with me remember? And the next day I started dating Lee. The two of us have been happy ever since. That was what, two years ago?" Sakura asked, feigning innocence. "The only difference is that you actually _like_ Naruto."

No reply.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. Just remember Sasuke-kun, once girls walk away we very rarely look back." and she disappeared.

Sasuke stood on the busy street for a moment, thinking on Sakura's words. He quickly glanced in the direction that Naruto and Hinata had walked. They were gone. Sasuke shrugged and walked back to his house.

And the second he reached it he took anything he hadn't freed from Naruto's smell yet and fell asleep with it surrounding him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Naruto walked home from his date with Hinata he couldn't help but smile. The soft-spoken girl actually had some wonderful ideas going through her mind once you got her talking. And when she smiled Naruto couldn't help but smile back. The date went on longer then planned when the two sat down on a bench and started to talk about everything. Maybe, if Sasuke didn't work out, he could date Hinata seriously.

He hummed as he made his way back to his apartment. Before he could respond a hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the nearest alley. Naruto struggled against the experienced arms and quickly realized that this person was also a ninja.

The hand was removed from his mouth, but before Naruto could get a word in something else was covering it. Someone's lips. Naruto tried to move his head away until a familiar feeling seeped into his parted lips.

Sasuke's tongue.

Naruto stopped his struggling and leaned into the kiss. Once Sasuke felt the blond calm down he took a step back. Naruto looked at him with half-lidded eyes, his breath heavy. Sasuke fell to his knees and snuggled his head into Naruto's stomach.

"Please don't leave. Don't go with her. Don't go." Sasuke pleaded, still on his knees.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't walk away. Don't leave me."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise that changed to fury. So Naruto couldn't walk away but Sasuke could?! Naruto was just supposed to wait for Sasuke to come back? He didn't think so!

He pushed the brunette of his stomach and pulled him up. "News flash Sasuke. You're the one who walks away."

Sasuke looked away from Naruto's eyes in shame. His eyes covered his bangs as he spoke. "I know. I didn't realize that it hurt you."

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard." Naruto said. Sasuke looked into his eyes and could see the hint of sarcasm.

"Ok, then how about this. I love you."

"That's an excuse for staying with someone, not walking away." Naruto said. He moved out from underneath Sasuke and started to walk to his apartment.

"Are you dating Hinata?" Sasuke asked in a weak voice. Naruto debated lying but decided against it.

"No." Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. "But I kind of want to."

"One more chance."

Naruto turned around. "What?"

"Give me one more chance. I'll prove I'm better then that girl. Then any girl." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"Fine, but just remember that once I walk away," he paused for a moment to let the words sink in. "I am NOT coming back. Do you understand Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto banged his head against the wall. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known. People never change especially not Sasuke Uchiha. After dating for three weeks Sasuke had told him that they "should stop dating." He ran away after that. Naruto didn't want anymore excuses.

Once the ranting in his head quieted down, Naruto was surprised at how quiet it was. Sasuke had been over every day since they had started dating again and had even opened up to the blond. At least, Naruto thought so.

Tears stung his eyes and he quickly shook them away. He wouldn't cry over Sasuke. Not again. There was hard banging on his door. He quickly wiped the tears away and rushed to answer it. He stopped cold as he saw who it was.

"Sasuke."

"Idiot." Sasuke said, completely out of breath. Naruto forgot his anger for a moment and reached for the brunette.

"What happened to you?"

"I was...chasing you...as fast as...I could..." Sasuke panted.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slumped to the ground before Naruto could catch him.

"Because you wouldn't...let me finish." He fished for something in his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started to protest but the other boy held up his finger.

"Naruto," Sasuke opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

The ring was slipped on the blonde's finger. He admired the stone as it sparkled in the light. "But you earlier you said-"

"I was trying to tell you that we should stop dating and move on to the next level." Sasuke explained, still on his knees. "So is that a yes or are you taking the ring as a parting gift?"

"Do you really want this?"

"The ring? Not if you don't come with it."

"No teme, I mean this. Marrying me. Do you really want to be stuck with someone like me for the rest of your life?" Naruto asked.

"If I have to be stuck with someone I'd rather it be you." Sasuke said. Naruto looked from the ring to Sasuke. Finally he took the ring off and handed it back to Sasuke. Sasuke's face fell before Naruto spoke again.

"You have to do it right. You propose and I squeal and say yes. Then we proceed to make out." Naruto explained.

"Make-out?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, we can go farther if you want." Naruto said thoughtfully. Sasuke smiled and held the ring out to Naruto.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked. True to his word Naruto squealed an excited "Yes!" and proceeded to make out with the brunette.

When they pulled away Sasuke pulled Naruto to is chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" Naruto asked, looking up. Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"For coming back."

Naruto grinned and reached up to kiss Sasuke again. "I can't come back if I never left."

"Then don't ever leave."

Naruto pretended to think about it. He smiled and kissed Sasuke breathless

"Alright."

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- Ok, so I started to write this months ago and then found it again a couple days ago. You can kinda tell where the writing style changes but whatever. I think this was a tad to corny. Sasuke becomes major OOC in one part and the ending is very...abrupt. I probably should have made this a multi-chapter fic but I'm already working on Forget-Me-Not (which I still have to update) so I decided against it. Please review of you can. They make me smile.**


End file.
